Dallas
Dallas is a character in the Valkyrie Profile series, appearing in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is one of the Three Mages of Dipan and a childhood friend of princess Alicia. Alongside Walther and Gyne, he seeks for a way to obtain independence from the gods. But after the research incurs Odin's wrath, his two colleagues force him to become undead alongside them. Personality Dallas is the most idealistic of the Three Mages, perhaps due to the fact that he is also the youngest. He seems to be a rather meek young man, but he cares greatly for both Alicia and her family, showing exceptional loyalty to King Barbarossa and professing a willingness to die alongside him, regardless of the errors he may have committed. In this, he is at odds with Walther and Gyne's self-serving objectives. His loyalty may also be due, in part, to the fact that he willingly participated in the Three Mages' experiments, largely out of vanity. Thus, he feels responsible for Dipan's plight and does not wish to evade the consequences of his actions. However, after his transformation into an undead, he develops a hatred for the Valkyries and becomes as corrupted with power as the other two Mages. Background/Storyline Dallas was very proud to have been chosen as one of the Three Mages at such a young age. However, as Alicia's childhood friend, he was especially mindful of her safety. When Barbarossa decided to oppose the gods, after discovering that Silmeria had been imperfectly transmigrated into his daughter's body, Dallas advised him to send Alicia away to a secret location in order to keep her safe, but also to keep her uninvolved in what he probably knew would be controversial research. This was a difficult decision, both for him and for the king, and one he regretted until the very end. Together, the Three Mages managed to harness time travel by creating the Time Machine, but also mastered the Sovereign's Rite, the spell that controls Valkyrie transmigration. Eventually, they were hoping to locate the Dragon Orb and use it to create a closed timeline, separate from Yggdrasil, and thus from Odin's rule. Valkyrie Profile Chapter 6 Dallas schemes alongside Walther and Gyne in their rebellion against the gods, and specifically the Valkyries. They plan to summon Barbarossa's soul back to Dipan in order to lure Lenneth to them, lead her to the Time Machine located in the ruins of the castle and trap her in the past. However, this enables Lenneth to find the means to free Barbarossa's soul, as she encounters Queen Malabeth, who entrusts her with Barbarossa's crown. She is then mysteriously drawn back to her own time, much to the Mages' astonishment, and manages to defeat them after putting Barbarossa's spirit to rest. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapter 2 The party first encounters Dallas while exploring Dipan Castle. There have been rumours of Dipan opposing the gods, and Silmeria wants to ascertain their truth, seeing Barbarossa as a potential ally. However, as they make their way through the underground chambers of the Castle, they encounter monsters and realize that the Mages are mass producing them. When they reach the Mages' laboratory, Alicia finds Dallas working in a corner. He appears shocked and tells her that she should leave at once. Dylan searches the laboratory and finds evidence of research about the Dragon Orb. This angers Silmeria, and she takes over to question Dallas. He confirms that Dipan seeks to use the Orb to free itself from Odin's power, but before he has time to explain, Barbarossa, Walther and Gyne arrive. Seeing that Silmeria still inhabits his daughter's body, the king refuses to acknowledge her and orders the entire party arrested. Dallas interposes himself in front of Walther and Gyne, allowing the party to flee, for which he is eventually imprisoned. Chapter 4 Some time later, Hrist successfully obtains the Orb by tricking the party and attacks Dipan: Odin wants to set an example of what happens to those that disobey him. Barbarossa and Dallas are both captured and sentenced to death, although Dallas has had time to lead Malabeth to safety and refuses to reveal her location. Walther and Gyne, on the other hand, appear to be collaborating with Hrist, and the former attempts to convince Dallas to join them, only to have him spit in his face. When the party arrives in Dipan, Hrist orders Walther and Gyne to attack them. They are apparently defeated, but this gives Hrist time to execute Barbarossa. Surprisingly, she also grants the party a reprieve until nightfall, while she presumably attempts to locate Malabeth. However, Walther and Gyne then reveal that they have become undead and will not obey Hrist or Odin, much to the former's astonishment. They vanish, but not before Walther feeds some Ghoul Powder to Dallas as well. His transformation imminent, Dallas is able to tell Alicia the truth about Barbarossa's motives for his research, as well as his own involvement in her exile. The Ghoul Powder then takes effect, and he transforms into an undead as well. Cursing Silmeria, but intimidated by Brahms' presence within Dylan, he disappears in turn, not to be seen again until the events of Valkyrie Profile. Battle ''Valkyrie Profile'' Dallas is fought as a boss on Lost City of Dipan in Chapter 6, alongside Walther and Gyne. He uses the Thaumaturgist's sprite. Dallas have the lowest INT of the Three Mages, but makes up for it with Succession Magic and the ability to dodge attacks often. Spells * Icicle Edge * Lightning Bolt * Mystic Cross * Shadow Servant * Poison Blow * Succession Magic (casts one of the attack spells listed above and then for the second time, will be interrupted if the first spell is reflected) Etymology Dallas was originally named Gareth in the Japanese version of Valkyrie Profile, but the name got changed. Regardless, both names reflect something about the character. Dallas is a name of Gaelic origin, formed from the words dail (meadow) and eas (waterfall).http://wiki.name.com/en/Dallas The pastoral associations may suggest innocence, thus reflecting Dallas' more positive nature, by comparison with the other two Mages. Gareth is a name of Welsh origin, meaning "gentle", and would thus be another reference to Dallas' kinder personality. Trivia *Dallas is voiced by the same actor as Ull. *Dallas' in-game model bears resemblance to his Japanese voice actor. *Dallas is depicted as being somewhat more decisive in the official manga adaptation by Fumino Hayashi. Gallery Dallas.JPG|Dallas in the Three Mages' laboratory Dallas_undead.JPG|Dallas transforms Image:Dallas_Manga.jpg|Dallas in the Valkyrie Profile manga References Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Male Category:Sorcerer Category:Bosses